Uljima Chagiya
by Ichie Kurosaki
Summary: Itu dari Luhan, untuk kekasihnya, Sehun/"Luhan meninggal. Tadi pagi."/Sehun tak percaya. Karena dia dan Luhan sudah berjanji akan bertemu. Maka Sehun menunggunya di sini. Luhan dan Sehun selalu menepati janji. Tak perduli akan seterlambat apa ka Sehun yakin. Luhan pasti datanGNo Plagiat!Hunhan,Author Newbie,Typo,BL,Yaoi.Warn!
1. Chapter 1

_**Uljima Chagiya**_

_**Ichie Kurosaki Presents**_

Pair : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Genre : Angst & Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Typo, BL, Yaoi, Don't Like Don't Read, No bash!

Summary : Jangan menangis di malam ini, aku akan menghilang seperti buih. Cintaku akan berlanjut tanpa akhir. "Hyung, terimalah bunga ini untukmu! Hyung, jebal!"

'_Tapi satu hal yang tak bisa kulakukan, membawamu padaku_'

Butiran-butiran salju berjatuhan dari langit. White season. Dan hari ini sehari sebelum natal. Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela dan melihat Sehun yang sedang merapikan penampilannya. "Kau sudah tampan, Sehunnie" seru Luhan dengan senyuman dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada bunga yang ada di meja.

Sehun tidak pernah membeli bunga pada hari natal. Dia juga baru kali ini berdandan begitu tampan. Meskipun Sehun yang sekarang sudah berubah, dia tetap Sehun yang Luhan suka.

"Hyung, kau suka baju baruku?" Suara Sehun menyadari Luhan. Pemuda itu menatap cermin dihadapannya kosong. "Kau memang menyukai aku yang tampan kan?"

"Ayo kita bertemu di taman! Kajja!" Sehun mengambil bunga yang ada di meja dan pergi.

_'Cintaku akan berlanjut tanpa akhir'_

Sehun duduk sendiri di taman itu menatap hamparan putih salju. Dihadapannya berdiri sosok Luhan yang berjalan pelan ke arahnya. Luhan yang sama seperti satu tahun lalu. Bahkan penampilannya pun sama. Sehun berdiri menyambutnya.

"Hyung!" Senyuman Sehun menghiasi wajahnya melihat senyum Luhan padanya.

_'Aku menghentikan waktu dan kembali padamu'_

_'Kubuka halamanmu di buku kenangan ku'_

_'Aku ada di dalam, bersamamu'_

_'Di musim dingin itu'_

Senyuman Sehun menghilang saat Luhan yang ada di hadapannya lenyap. Tatapannya kembali kosong. Dia ingat dulu dia juga pernah membuat Luhan menunggunya di sini. Di taman yang sama. Tiap mereka berkencan, Sehun akan selalu datang terlambat. Karena baagi Sehun dulu, Luhan tak begitu penting. Dan kini Sehun menyadari dia tak mampu kehilangan Luhan.

_'Aku mencoba melihat hal-hal yang tak bisa kulihat' _

_'Aku mencoba mendengar hal-hal yang tak bisa kudengar'_

Luhan menatap kosong Sehun yang terdiam. Hatinya sakit melihat Sehun yang tak beranjak dari taman itu.

"Hyung, bunga ini untukmu" kata Sehun dan mencium bunga itu. "Marry christmas!" Dan air matanya mengalir perlahan.

' "_**Aku mohon, jangan kau titikan air mata!**_" '

Luhan dengan pandangan kosong, berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dia sentuh wajah Sehun. Tapi tangannya tak bisa merasakan apa pun. Kosong.

"Hyung, terimalah bunga ini untukmu!" Sehun menyodorkan bunga itu pada udara kosong. Luhan mencoba menggapainya. Tapi tangannya tak bisa menyentuh apa pun. Hanya udara kosong.

"Hyung, jebal!" Air mata Sehun mengalir deras. Dia mengisak.

_'Di malam menyedihkan ini, jangan menangis di malam ini'_

Luhan coba menghapus air mata Sehun. "Semua ini akan berlalu dengan cepat" lirih Luhan dengan mata kosong. Tak ada kilauan lagi dimata itu.

_'Setelah semua ini terjadi, janganlah kau menangis malam ini'_

_'Aku harus merelakan mu pergi, saat butiran air matamu jatuh'_

Luhan dengan lemahnya jatuh di atas salju putih itu. Tak berasa dingin. Dia lihat kepadatannya berkurang.

_'Jangan kau ragukan lagi, aku akan menghilang seperti buih'_

Luhan dengan mata basah memeluk Sehun.

"Hyung, jeongmal saranghaeyo" lirih Sehun.

"Nado, jeongmal saranghae jeongmalyo!" Luhan menghiraukan tubuhnya yang mengerikan menguap.

_'Air mata yang tertahan akhirnya terjatuh'_

Luhan menangis sejadi-jadi nya. Tetesan terakhir air matanya terjatuh dibahu Sehun. Dan angin menyadarkan Sehun yang akhirnya pergi dengan tatapan kosong. Dan Luhan akhirnya benar-benar lenyap terbawa angin dengan tatapan pedih mengarah pada punggung Sehun.

**End or Tbc?**

**Author's Notes :**

Annyeong Siders and Readers! Ichie Author baru! Panggil aja Ichie karena di sini masih Newbie. Rencananya ff ini bakal ada lanjutannya. Tapi itu semua tergantung review yang ada. Ichie minta pendapat dan saran serta komen. Baik yg nyakitin atau nyenengin. Ini cuma Prologue buat chapter selanjutnya! Jebal review! *Puppy eyes.

BOW!

Jaa Mataa! *kissu


	2. Chapter 2

Cast : Oh Sehun & Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance & Angst

Warning : Typo, BL, Boy x Boy, YAOI, RnR, DLDR!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**Seventy Days With You**_

Autumn, Seoul

November

Seorang pemuda yang cukup tinggi berkulit putih susu sedang berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Ini masih sangat pagi. Namja bernama Oh Sehun itu mengeratkan jaketnya yang menutupi seragam sekolahnya. Pagi ini sangat dingin. Mengingat ini adalah hari-hari di bulan terakhir di musim gugur dan memasuki musim dingin. Sehun tak menyukai musim dingin apa lagi natal.

Dia acuh saja ketika banyak yeoja yang memperhatikannya. Bukannya Sehun tak menyukai yeoja. Hanya saja dia bosan dan agak(baca=sangat) muak dengan para yeoja yang mengejar-ngejarnya. Dia sudah sering bergonta-ganti yeojachingu. Kebanyakan yeoja itu yang memintanya jadi kekasihnya lalu Sehun yang akan memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Sehun bosan. Dia juga tak suka dengan yeoja yang mengatur hidupnya dan sangat berisik. Yeoja itu akan menuntut banyak hal padanya dan Sehun tak menyukainya. Lalu setelah benar-benar muak, Sehun akan meninggalkan yeoja itu. Tak jarang juga Sehun menemukan yeoja itu berselingkuh darinya.

Sehun berhenti melangkah saat butiran salju turun di hadapannya. Dia berdiri di pinggir taman yang ada di daerah sekitar. Sehun menyukai taman di sini karena di sebelahnya ada lapangan. Taman dan lapangan itu sering sepi karena daerahnya jauh dari pemukiman. Apa lagi ada taman lain yang ada di tempat yang lebih strategis.

Begitu Sehun menoleh dia tertegun. Dia menemukan seseorang yang sedang duduk di kursi taman dan tak sadarkan diri. Sehun segera mendekati orang itu. Orang itu sangat cantik dengan raambut coklat pendeknya. Sehun kira orang itu yeoja andai saja dia tak mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan Sehun.

Karena tak tahu harus membawa namja cantik itu kemana akhirnya Sehun memutuskan pulang lagi dan membawanya ke rumahnya. Ibunya terkejut saat melihatnya pulang lagi dan membawa seseorang.

"Omona Sehun-ah! Itu siapa yang kau bawa!?" tanya ibunya terkejut. Dia segera membantu Sehun membawa namja pingsan itu ke sofa dan menidurkannya.

"Mollayo, Eomma. Aku melihatnya pingsan di taman" jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya. Dia segera mendapat jitakkan dari ibunya. "Apo Eomma! Waegure?"

"Kau masih bisa saja berwajah seperti itu saat keadaan begini" ibunya mengernyit heran pada anak satu-satunya itu. "Eomma rasa Eomma mengenalnya. Kalau tak salah dia tetangga yang baru pindah ke sini itu. Eomma akan menelepon mereka. Kau tunggu dia di sini, Sehun!"

"Lalu aku harus memasang wajah seperti apa?" gumam Sehun. Dia duduk di sofa tunggal di depan namja itu. Tak lama karena namja itu kemudian sadar dan terkejut. Dia segera duduk saat melihat Sehun. "Kau sudah bangun, ini minumlah" Sehun menyodorkan gelas.

Namja yang menurut Sehun berwajah cantik itu menerimanya dengan canggung. "Maaf, aku pasti merepotkanmu! Aku baru pindah ke sini dengan keluargaku. Karena terlalu bersemangat aku jadi berangkat terlalu pagi. Ah, kau berseragam sama denganku. Apa kau satu sekolah denganku? Kenalkan! Aku Kim Luhan!"

Sehun menyambut uluran tangan Luhan, "aku Oh Sehun. Ya, kita satu sekolah".

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah bangun. Ayah dan ibumu akan segera datang" kata ibu Sehun yang datang. "Apa kau satu sekolah dengan Sehun? Kau baru pindah ke sini kan?"

Sehun diam saja saat Luhan bercengkrama dengan ibunya. Luhan memiliki kulit yang pucat, tapi berbeda dengan putihnya Sehun. Namja itu bermata indah dan seperti rusa. Sehun suka sekali saat Luhan tersenyum.

"Ayah akan datang, ya. Aku akan bereskan semua ini" Luhan melipat selimut yang tadi dipakainya. Tak lama sampai ayah dan ibu Luhan datang dan memeluknya.

"Aku Kim Joonmyun, Nyonya Oh. Terima kasih sudah menolong Luhan, ini istriku, Yixing. Kami baru pindah dari china ke sini untuk-"

"Ayah, aku tak apa-apa" Luhan memotong ucapan ayahnya. "Aku yang terlalu bersemangat. Aku akan berangkat bersama Sehun. Dia satu sekolah denganku" Luhan menatapku dengan tatapan mata memohonnya. Aku merasa tak kuasa menolak tatapan itu. Aku mengangguk.

"Ne" kataku singkat. "Ayo, Luhan. Kau sudah sehat 'kan? Kita berangkat, nanti terlambat" kataku. Lalu kami pamit dan aku menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin. Atau tanganku yang suhunya tinggi?

ΩΩΩ

Sehun Point of view

Aku sedang duduk di kelas dan merasa bosan karena Kang seongsaengnim belum juga datang padahal bel sudah berdering cukup lama. Aku memandang ke luar jendela kelas dan mengingat saat perjalanan berangkat tadi. Tak hentinya Luhan bertanya banyak hal yang aku jawab seadanya.

Ternyata Luhan satu angkatan denganku. Karena aku murid akselerasi yang mengalami percepatan, jadi Luhan lebih tua setahun dariku. Dan aku harus memanggilnya hyung. Sebenarnya aku tak terima karena Luhan terlihat sangat kekanakan dan aku merasa bodoh memanggilnya hyung.

Sampai aku tak sadar jika kami sudah sampai gerbang. Kenapa rasanya cepat sekali? Apa karena Luhan yang tak berhenti mengoceh? Namja china yang tingginya tak lebih dari tinggiku. Aku sengaja meninggalkannya saat sampai gerbang dan mengatakan di mana ruang guru. Dia terlihat bingung saat aku meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Aku tak ingin dia diserang para yeoja maniak itu. Padahal baru sehari dia sekolah, aku tak ingin dia mendapat masalah karenaku.

"Ayo, perkenalkan namamu!" seru Kang seongsaengnim membuatku terkejut. Aku lihat dia di depan kelas bersama Luhan.

"Annyeong! Naega Xi Luhan imnida, bangapseumnida!" lagi-Luhan tersenyum ceria. Senyum yang aku sukai. "Aku baru pindah ke sini dari China. Mohon bantuannya!"

"Nah, Luhan, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Jongin" kata Kang seongsaengnim. Jongin segera mengangkat tangannya menunjukan diri. Namun semua bingung saat Luhan menggeleng. Aku tetap memasang wajah datarku meski aku juga bingung. "Kenapa Luhan?"

"Aku ingin duduk di sebelah Sehun!" seru Luhan menunjukku membuatku terkejut namun tak berubah ekspresi. Sepertinya hanya aku dan Luhan yang tak memasang wajah terkejut. Namun semua kemudian hanya diam saat Kang seongsaengnim mengangguk dan membiarkan Luhan duduk di sebelahku.

"Kau tak keberatan 'kan, Oh Sehun?" tanya Kang seongsaengnim padaku.

"Ne, Kang seongsaengnim" jawabku. Kemudian Luhan kembali ceria dan duduk di sebelahku. "Hyung, kuharap kau tak menyesal" bisikku padanya.

"Kenapa aku harus menyesal, Sehunnie?" dia balas berbisik padaku dengan menutupi tangannya di wajah. Membuatnya terlihat jelas sekali kalau dia sedang berbisik, seperti anak kecil.

"Kau akan mendapat banyak masalah karena aku berandalan di sekolah ini" kataku dengan suara pelan. Dia membesarkan matanya yang indah itu. Dia terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang? Kau harus bertanggung jawab! Aku masih ingin hidup tenang dan bahagia" bisiknya dengan mimik wajah lucu. "Aku tak mau masuk penjara! Aku belum menikah!"

Aku tak dapat menahan tawaku. Aku segera tertawa dan makin geli saat melihat wajah bingungnya.

"Oh Sehun! Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?" tanya Kang seongsaengnim menatapku tajam. Seluruh kelas menatapku takjub.

"Mianhamnida, Kang seongsaengnim. Tidak ada" jawabku dengan wajah poker lagi. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu padaku. Aku ingin sekali mengantonginya dan membawanya pulang!

"Jangan berbisik-bisikan lagi! Fokus pada pelajaran!" seru Kang seongsaengnim. Lalu semua kembali memperhatikan pelajaran.

ΩΩΩ

"Hey, Luhan-ah! Kau sudah kenal Sehun dari mana? Dia bisa dekat sekali denganmu?" tanya anak-anak sekelas pada Luhan yang ada di sampingku.

"Tadi pagi" jawab Luhan. Dia hanya menatapiku yang bangkit kemudian melangkah keluar kelas. aku tak suka berada di tengah keramaina. Saat aku melintasi koridor, banyak yeoja yang menatapiku.

"Sehun!" aku berhenti melangkah dan melihat Jongin atau Kai menghampiriku. "Hey! Ternyata kau sedang dekat dengan seseorang, ya?" tanyanya dengan seringai yang membuatku mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?" aku balik bertanya dan kembali dengan poker faceku.

Dia berdecak melihat wajahku. "Kau tahu, Luhan! Yang membuatmu tertawa seperti tadi! Aku saja tak pernah melihatmu tertawa! Kau membuat satu kelas terguncang, kau tahu?"

Aku tak merubah ekspresiku, "aku tak terguncang" jawabku.

"Aish! Kepala batu! Oh, ya, kita akan mengikuti pertandingan tingkat ibukota. Jadi, jangan buat Chanyeol marah dengan datang terlambat saat latihan nanti sore!"

"Nanti sore? Aku usahakan. Tapi aku rasa aku akan terlambat" kataku dan melangkah menuju atap. Mencari ketenangan diri. Kai tak mengejarku lagi. Kai adalah salah satu anggota basket inti yang cukup dekat denganku. Apa lagi kami dulunya teman SD. Kai tahu dulu aku tak seperti ini. Makanya dia berusaha dekat lagi denganku, berharap aku berubah.

Angin musim dingin membuat atap gedung sekolah saat ini lebih dingin. Aku tak bisa tiduran seperti biasa di lantai. Aku diam saja saat mendengar langkah kecil yang mengikutiku.

"Sehun-ah! Mau makan bersamaku? Aku tak mungkin menghabiskan bekal ini!" suara itu. Aku bingung kenapa dia mendekatiku terus. Tapi anehnya, kenapa aku tak keberatan? Biasanya jika ada yeoja yang menempeliku sepertinya, dalam mode berlebihan dan memuakkan, aku akan mengusirnya dengan kasar. Atau mendiamkannya sampai dia bosan sendiri.

"Kau harus makan banyak, hyung!" kataku dan duduk diikutinya yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku memakan makanan yang dia suapkan untukku. Lalu dia juga makan untuk dirinya sendiri. "Dengan badan sekecil itu, pantas saja kau pingsan".

"Aku akan makan banyak! Asal kau mau menemaniku makan" dia tersenyum lagi padaku. Aku rasakan sesuatu berdesir di dadaku. Apa ini? Namun aku menepisnya. Tanpa sadar tanganku mengacak rambutnya. Helaian rambutnya begitu lembut di tanganku. Lalu bibirku tersenyum kecil melihatnya yang makan dengan lahap.

ΩΩΩ

Author Point of View

Sudah seminggu Luhan kenal dengan Sehun. Namun Luhan hanya berani mendekati Sehun di kelas dan di atap lalu pulang bersama. Tak jarang Luhan dilabrak banyak gadis yang cemburu karena Luhan bukan anak basket. Namun, labrakan itu berhenti setelah Sehun mengancam agar jangan menyakiti Luhan.

Tak banyak yang mau menemani Luhan karena hal itu. Ia juga sering ditatapi sinis banyak yeoja fans Sehun. Luhan kini mengerti apa maksud Sehun saat pemuda itu berbisik padanya. Luhan tentu ada maksud mendekati Sehun. Dia menyukai Sehun. Bahkan mencintainya sejak Sehun tersenyum padanya di atap sekolah.

Dia sedang menunggu Sehun yang sedang berbicara pada leader klub basketnya. Entah apa yang Sehun bicarakan. Tak lama sampai Sehun membalik tubuhnya dan melangkah ke arahnya dengan senyum. Luhan tahu Sehun jarang tersenyum dan melihat pemuda itu hanya tersenyum untuknya, dia merasa bahagia sekali.

"Ayo, aku antar pulang" Sehun memegang tangannya lagi. Tangan Sehun terasa sangat hangat saat menggenggamnya. Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Sehunnie!" panggil Luhan dan Sehun menatapnya. "Kau mau menemaniku ke taman sebentar?" tanyanya dan menatap Sehun memohon. Sehun benci tatapan itu karena dia tak pernah bisa menolaknya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum saat Luhan langsung memeluk lengannya dengan senang.

Luhan dan Sehun duduk di bangku taman. Tempat yang sama saat Sehun pertama kali menemukan Luhan pingsan. Luhan masih memeluk lengan Sehun mencari kehangatan dari Sehun. Hawa begitu dingin dan butiran salju perlahan-lahan turun.

"Sehunnie" Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap mata Sehun langsung. Luhan tak mendapat poker face Sehun, dia hanya menemukan Sehun menatapnya dengan mata teduhnya. Luhan tak pernah melihat lagi poker face Sehun secara langsung. Sehun tak pernah menggunakannya lagi jika di hadapan Luhan. Terakhir kali Luhan melihatnya hanya saat Sehun meninggalkan Luhan di gerbang sekolah di hari pertamanya.

"Apa hyung?" Sehun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Dan Luhan menyukai ekspresi apa pun yang Sehun perlihatkan padanya.

"A-a-aku... ehm-begini" Luhan mengutuki degupan jantungnya yang kencang. Apa lagi pipinya terasa panas. Apa dia merona? Duh, kenapa dia harus segugup ini?

"Luhan hyung? Apa kau sakit?" Sehun menyentuh dahinya dan menunjukan kebingungannya. Dia khawatir kalau-kalau Luhan sakit. Harusnya dia tak menyetujui Luhan untuk berada di taman saat sedingin ini!

"Bukan itu!" Luhan merasa jengkel. "Aku menyukaimu, Sehun" kata Luhan langsung dan menatap mata Sehun dalam. Sehun membeku dan merasakan degupan jantungnya mengeras. "Aku begitu menyukaimu!" Luhan menutup matanya dan membuang wajahnya. Mukanya pasti memerah sekali!

"Maaf, hyung. Aku bukannya membencimu. Namun, aku tak mau berpacaran. Itu merepotkan dan menyusahkan. Aku sudah sering mengalaminya. Pacar itu pasti menuntut banyak hal dan mengganggu. Sudah banyak yeoja yang menjadi mantan kekasihku. Dan semuanya tak ada yang menyenangkan". Sehun memasang ekspresi tak enak dan mengacak rambut Luhan.

Luhan begitu terkejut atas penolakan yang diterimanya. Apa lagi alasan Sehun yang tak dapat dia terima sedikit pun. Dia menahan tangan Sehun yang ingin beranjak berdiri. "Tunggu! Aku namja. Aku berjanji tak akan menuntut apa pun padamu. Kalau kau tak suka, kau bisa mencobanya dalam waktu 70 hari. Dan memutuskanku pada hari ke 70. Bagaimana? Aku hanya ingin menjadi kekasihmu. Kau bisa berpura-pura mencintaiku."

Sehun menatap Luhan menimbang-nimbang. Lagi pula, selama yang diingatnya dia selalu merasa nyaman di dekat Luhan. Dia tersenyum pada Luhan, "baik. Aku juga menyukaimu".

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Sehun. "Gomawo, Sehunnie!" Senyumnya semakin lebar takkala Sehun balas memeluknya lebih erat.

"Apa kau punya permintaan lain, hyung? Selain memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, heum?" tanya Sehun menggoda Luhan. Merasakan Luhan menggeleng di pelukannya dia tertawa. "Oh, ya, hyung, aku belum bertanya. Kenapa kau pindah ke Seoul?"

"Eum, karena aku kecelakaan dan mengharuskan aku menjalani perawatan yang lebih baik di sini" jawab Luhan dan makin melesakkan kepalanya dalam dada Sehun.

"Eh? Jadi karena itu kau pingsan. Kau sudah sehat 'kan?" Sehun rasakan Luhan mengangguk lagi.

Namun Sehun tak dapat melihat tatapan Luhan yang sendu. "Aku punya permintaan, aku ingin kita kencan!"

_'Aku mengalami kecelakaan, Sehun. Dan itu merusak sistem kekebalan hatiku. Dan hidupku, hanya tinggal dua bulan saja.'_

ΩΩΩ

_**To be Continued...**_

Author's Note :

Annyeong! Ichie balik lagi nih! Makasih semua yang udah Review di tiap FF Ichie. Buat sequel dari Black and White Roses bakal Ichie usahain. Juga sequel Let my Flower Speak.

Hubungan judul ff Black and White Roses itu adalah...=,=

Mawar hitam itu artinya kesedihan dan duka cita. Biasanya bunga ini di berikan buat orang yang habis berduka setelah salah satu anggota keluarganya meninggal. Jadi ini artinya kedukaan setelah Luhan meninggal.

Dan mawar putih itu 'kan artinya cinta suci. Ini cinta suci Sehun buat Luhan! Jadi intinya Black and White Roses itu ada di tengah cinta Sehun dan Luhan. Itu bungan dua-duanya Sehun taro di makam Luhan. /hiks/

Review yaa! Ichie mohon maap kalo bakal lama Update nih FF. Kasih saran buat kelanjutannyaaa! Otak buntuuu! /gantung diri/

Ada yang tahu arti dari kata "_**Jug Eum**_"?

Review juseyooooo!

Love you allll!


	3. Chapter 3

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Romance & Angst/Hurt

Teen

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, Newbie Author, NO Genderswitch!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**Seventy Days With You**_

Winter Season, Seoul

Luhan mengeratkan jaketnya dan memandang langit yang menjatuhkan butiran salju. Sudah lebih dari dua jam dia menunggu Sehun yang janji kencan dengannya. Luhan merasa kedinginan. Dia pikir bibirnya mulai membiru karena bergetar menahan hawa dingin.

Apa Sehun melupakan janjinya?

Luhan harap Sehun tidak mengecewakannya di kencan pertama mereka. Dia lirik jam tangannya dan menunjukan pukul 5 sore. Sehun terlambat dua jam. Sehun tak mengangkat teleponnya sama sekali. Dan menunggu membuat Luhan resah.

Taman ini adalah tempat janji mereka bertemu. Tempat Luhan menyatakan perasaannya dan tempat Luhan bertemu pertama kali dengan Sehun. Dan Luhan tak ingin membuat kenangan menyakitkan di tempat ini. Apa lagi kenangan mengecewakan dari Sehun.

Apa Luhan terlalu naif?

Jika terus seperti ini, Luhan mulai takut. Bukan takut akan Sehun yang mengecewakannya. Tapi Luhan takut kalau dia sendiri yang mengecewakan Sehun. Hanya kurang dari 70 hari yang Luhan punya demi membuat Sehun mencintainya. Luhan harap Sehun tak akan meninggalkannya selama itu.

Luhan ingin dia sendiri yang meninggalkan Sehun.

Egois hm?

Tidak, Luhan bukan ingin mencampakkan Sehun. Itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan dia lakukan jika dia gila. Luhan tiupkan udara pada tangannya yang terbaluk sarung tangan. Dia merasa kedinginan yang menusuk tulangnya. Dan dia mulai merasa tak tahan menunggu lagi. Bukanya dia tak sabaran. Hanya saja, ada kekecewaan yang harus dia telan bulat-bulat.

Ini kencan pertama mereka dan Sehun membuatnya menunggu. Itu artinya Sehun tak menganggap kalau kencan mereka spesial.

Oh, Luhan lupa. Sehun kan hanya berpura-pura mencintainya. Dia sendiri yang meminta Sehun begitu. Ha ha...

Luhan usap pipinya saat merasakan tetesan hangat mengaliri pipinya. Dia yang meminta ini...

ΩΩΩ

Sehun mendengus saat Kai dengan bangganya memasukan bola basketnya ke Ring. Dia lihat jam di dinding lapangan indoor. Jam 5 lewat 15. Dia lihat Chanyeol yang menenggak air mineralnya. Dia jadi merasa tenggorokannya mengering.

"Chanyeol hyung! Aku pulang duluan!" seru Sehun. Dan melangkah menuju bangku untuk mengganti bajunya.

Chanyeol menatapnya, "oh, ya. Besok latihan sepulang sekolah! Kita semakin dekat dengan pertandingan. Kau yang paling sering bolos!" serunya. Dia merasa gusar saat Sehun tak acuh dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Kau pasti mau berkencan dengan pacarmu si murid baru itu kan?" itu yang Kai ucapkan pada Sehun ketika pemuda itu kembali dengan pakaian rapi. Dan hal itu membuat Sehun tersentak. Kai bersumpah demi celana dalamnya kalau itu pertama kalinya dia melihat Sehun panik.

Sehun tak ingat kalau dia ada kencan dengan Luhan hari ini. Yang dia pikirkan ketika ada baju yang sudah siap adalah untuk latihan demi turnamen basketnya. Chanyeol yang meneleponnya dan memaksanya datang. Karena Luhan tak menghubunginya sejak kemarin, dia jadi tak ingat. Dia bahkan tak yakin jika Luhan ingat.

Karena Luhan tak mengatakan apa pun. Sehun jadi berpikir dalam larinya menuju taman, apa Luhan juga lupa? Tapi Luhan sangat gembira ketika mengajaknya berkencan. Apa Luhan serius waktu itu?

Dia mengumpat dan memaki-maki ketika melihat jam sudah pukul setengah enam. Dia janjian dengan Luhan jam tiga. Baik, penggal saja kepalanya sekarang. Bodohnya dia!

Namun dia berharap, sangat berharap kalau Luhan tak datang. Karena dengan begitu semua lebih baik. Lebih baik Luhan melupakan janjinya, daripada menunggunya berjam-jam ditengah salju musim dingin. Bunuh saja dirinya kalau sampai Luhan sakit.

Namun semua hanya harapannya. Nyatanya, semua tak selalu terjadi sesuai keinginan kita. Dia lihat Luhan bergelung dalam jaket tebalnya, menunggunya dan kedinginan. Dia segera berlari dan memeluk Luhan. Tubuh pemuda cantik itu terasa sangat dingin.

"Se...hun... kau datang?" suara lirih Luhan itu membuat Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku! Sungguh maafkan aku!" seru Sehun dan kembali memeluk Luhan erat. Berusaha menghangatkan tubuh pemuda itu. Selama beberapa menit dia terus seperti itu sampai suhu tubuh Luhan kembali normal.

Luhan berharap ini bukan mimpi. Dan tubuh hangat Sehun menyadarkannya kalau ini kenyataan. Dia ingin sekali menghentikan waktu. Jadi dia selalu seperti ini, dalam pelukan hangat Sehun. Selamanya.

"Saranghae, Sehunna" ucapnya lirih di telinga Sehun. Dia ingin sekali Sehun membalasnya. Dia ingin seperti pasangan kekasih lainnya yang saling mengucapkan cinta. Dan pasti bahagia sekali ketika dipeluk seperti ini. Dia jadi merasa hidupnya begitu berharga.

"Aku tahu, Luhannie. Arra" balas Sehun.

Namun Luhan kembali ditampar kenyataan. Dia lupa kalau ini hanya drama yang dia buat sendiri. Dia juga harus banyak bersyukur karena Sehun mau memerankan perannya dengan baik. _Dia lupa, kalau Sehun hanya berpura-pura mencintainya_.

Dan Luhan yakin jika hidupnya memang benar tak begitu berharga. Jadi, tak mungkin dia mencampakkan Sehun. _Kalau Sehun saja tak mencintainya_.

ΩΩΩ

_**Days 6**_

Luhan tersenyum bahagia dan memberikan tanda Universal di samping Sehun yang hanya menarik satu sudut bibirnya.

"Jjang!"

"Ah, gomawo, ahjuma!" ujar Luhan dan menerima kembali smartphonenya. Ahjuma yang tadi memfoto mereka berdua tersenyum lebar dengan anak gadisnya yang masih kecil.

"Kau seorang namja? Aku pikir kau wanita. Kalau kau wanita, kalian serasi sekali" komentar ahjuma itu. "Apa kalian pasangan?"

Luhan dan Sehun terkejut. Reaksi ahjuma itu juga biasa saja mengetahui tebakannya benar. Lalu ahjuma itu tertawa.

"Anakku juga seperti kalian. Aku Kim Seokmin. Anakku yang pertama, laki-laki. Dan mencintai laki-laki. Haha, aku merestui mereka, karena hanya ingin dia bahagia" kata ahjumma itu agak miris. "Nah, kami permisi dulu!"

Luhan menatapi ahjumma itu lama. Lalu memandang Sehun yang terdiam tanpa ekspresi. Keduanya memandang kepergian ahjumma itu.

"Sehun, ajak aku naik bianglala!" kata Luhan menarik-narik lengan Sehun. Dia tersenyum riang ketika Sehun tersenyum padanya.

'_**Sehun, aku terus berkhayal...**_

_**Yang menuju mimpi kalau kita berdua mencari restu orangtua...**_

_**Yang mencari bunga tidur kalau kau dan aku hidup sampai tua...**_

_**Aku terus membayangkannya...**_

_**Sambil memandang wajahmu...**_

_**Dan mematrinya dalam benakku...**_

_**Agar ketika kau pergi...**_

_**Aku masih memiliki bayanganmu...**_

_**Dan kenangan yang pernah kita ukir...**_

_**Akan menjadi tanda cinta kita...**_

_**Cinta semu darimu...**_

_**Dan cinta sepihak milikku...**_

_**Luhan'**_

ΩΩΩ

_**Days 40**_

Sehun terus mendribble bolanya dan menatap Chanyeol sinis.

"Hey, Park idiot. Kenapa kau ada di depanku?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menegakkan badannya. "Apa!? Tentu saja menghalangimu! Dan kurang ajar kau Maknae! Aku lebih tua darimu!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

Shoot!

"Ah! Kau benar. Aku lupa!" sahut Sehun. "Tapi, aku dapat three point. Dan itu karena keidiotanmu, hyung!"

Plak!

"Dasar maknae kurang ajar! Deng-"

"Sehunna!"

Baik Chanyeol atau pun Sehun serta anak-anak basket, semua menoleh pada seorang namja cantik yang ada di pintu masuk lapangan basket Indoor.

"Itu pacar Sehun" sahut Kai. Dia kemudian mendribble bola yang memantul dari ring. "Sudah dua hari tak masuk, kemana saja kau Kim?" tanyanya pada Luhan yang berjalan masuk lapangan.

"Ah, aku membolos Kai. Hehe!" Luhan tersenyum. Dia kemudian memeluk Sehun yang terkejut. "Aku kangen Sehunna, makanya aku kemari!" dia nyengir lebar.

"Wah! Mesranya. Maaf, Luhan. Kami sedang sibuk-sibuknya untuk turnamen bulan depan. Jadi kau bersabarlah, ya!" kata Kai.

"Luhan, lepas pelukanmu. Aku berkeringat!" seru Sehun sambil mengacak rambut Luhan.

Luhan melepas pelukannya dan memberikan minuman botol pada Sehun. Sehun menerimanya dan meminummnya. "Tunggulah aku di sana!" katanya dan mengembalikan minum itu pada Luhan.

"Ayo, latihan lagi maknae kurang ajar!" seru Chanyeol kesal.

ΩΩΩ

Luhan berjalan riang di sebelah Sehun dan merasa bangga ketika menemukan banyak tatapan iri dari para yeoja. Luhan kemudian berhenti melangkah ketika melihat taman biasa tempat mereka bertemu.

"Sehunnie! Ayo ke taman!" serunya membuat Sehun berhenti melangkah dan berbalik.

Sehun kemudian mengikuti Luhan yang duduk di bangku taman yang dingin. "Aku juga ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

Luhan kemudian menatap Sehun penasaran. "Apa itu, Sehunnie?"

Sehun memandang Luhan tajam membuat Luhan menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Kemana kau dua hari lalu? Aku bahkan tak bisa menghubungimu sama sekali dan rumahmu pun sepi."

"Aku dan keluargaku ke Hongkong" jawab Luhan dan menatap kearah kanan. Berusaha membuang pandangan dari Sehun.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sehun dan menyentuh dagu Luhan lembut. Dia alihkan Luhan untuk menatap matanya.

"Untuk mengurus sesuatu di sana. Masalah keluarga dan sebagainya. Kau tau 'kan aku berasal dari sana?" jawab Luhan dan menatap iris gelap milik Sehun. Dan menemukan pantulan dirinya sendiri di mata itu. Tatapan pemuda itu membawanya jauh kedalam.

Dan Luhan rasakan sentuhan dingin di bibirnya. Dia temukan wajah Sehun yang memutuskan jarak dengannya. Bibir tipis pemuda itu mengecup bibirnya. Mata Luhan membola.

Sehun menciumnya?

Sehun men-MWORAGU!?

"Aku harap kau tak berbohong" ujar Sehun menatap Luhan dalam.

"Eh? T-tentu saja tidak!" balas Luhan. Dan diam-diam, tangannya menyentuh dada bagian ulu hatinya dengan erat.

'_**Aku juga berharap Sehun...**_

_**Berharap kita bisa bersama selamanya...**_

_**Sampai aku dan kau tua...**_

_**Punya anak cucu...**_

_**Itu harapan indah...**_

_**Dan satu yang paling indah diantara yang lain...**_

_**Yang ada di dalam kotak pandora hatiku...**_

_**Aku harap...**_

_**Kau mencintaiku...**_

_**Luhan'**_

ΩΩΩ

Author's Note :

Ichie Comeback! Jjang-jjang!

Mianhaeyo... lama update. Sumpah demi kancut adek, Kur 2013 itu nyusahin! Jadi banyak tugas dan bikin capek. Belum lagi masalah keluarga di rumah. /curcol/

Mian, bawa-bawa masalah. Ichie harap reader ngerti. Bagi yang nunggu fanfic ini. /gakada/

Oh, ya. Reader maunya happy end atau sad end? Ichie sih maunya happy end. ^^b

Tapi kan... udah ada spoiler di chap catuuu...! =_="?

Yaudah, ini sebenernya chapter 2. jadi terbalik gitu updatenya. (TAT) /geblek!/ tapi gak papa. yang penting masuk ke cerita. wkwkwk!


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Romance & Angst/Hurt

Teen

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, Newbie Author, NO Genderswitch!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**Seventy Days With You**_

Winter Season, Seoul

Days 60

Luhan kembali lagi. Kembali menunggu seperti 20 hari lalu. Menunggu kedatangan Sehun. Dan dia membodohi dirinya sendiri. Berharap bahwa Sehun akan datang cepat. Padahal dia sendiri yang membuat perjanjian itu. Dan mempertaruhkan, bukan hanya perasaannya. Namun juga nyawanya.

Dia memang bodoh. Dia eratkan jaket bulu coklatnya. Berusaha mengurangi hawa dingin. Namun sepertinya percuma. Dan hal itu membuatnya mengingat pelukan Sehun yang menghangatkan dirinya. Ingatan itu sukses membuat air matanya mengalir.

"Hiks! Sehun-ah, cepatlah..." dia lihat jam menunjukan pukul 6. Sehun terlambat 1 jam.

"Hiks! Sehunnie, saranghae... Bahkan di malam natal pun kau tetap terlambat dan mengecewakanku."

Pohon natal yang bersinar meriah di taman sepi itu tak dapat mengobati hati Luhan. Justru menambah kepedihannya.

...

Flashback on

Days 50

"Sehunna! Apa kau tak bisa pulang bersama lagi hari ini?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang sedang merapikan alat-alat tulisnya ke dalam tas.

"Tak bisa! Aku harus latihan. Dua minggu lagi pertandingannya!" kata Sehun tanpa menatap Luhan. "Kau tak perlu menungguku. Kau harus langsung pulang, arraseo!?" kali ini Sehun menunjuk Luhan dengan jarinya. Lalu Sehun meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja.

Luhan menatap kepergian Sehun dengan sedih. "Bogosippo!"

Dia kemudian berjalan keluar kelas dengan gontai. Dan terkejut ketika seorang namja imut menghalangi langkahnya. Namja itu menatapnya meneliti dari atas sampai bawah.

"Apa benar kau Kim Luhan?" tanya namja imut itu. Dia menunjuk dada tengah Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk kaku. Apa lagi beberapa yeoja menatapnya sinis. Lalu namja itu menariknya menjauh dari keramaian ke suatu kelas. Dan di kelas itu ada satu namja lagi. Namja yang sangat manis menurut Luhan. Kelas yang sepi membuat pikiran-pikiran buruk menghampirinya.

"Annyeong haseo, Kim Luhan" sapa namja itu dengan ekspresi datar. Dua namja imut itu tak menunjukkan senyum.

"Annyeong haseo. Waegure? Kugo nuguya?" tanyanya takut.

"Ah, kau takut ya?" namja imut itu tertawa. Mungkin agak menyebalkan tawanya. Luhan kemudian ingat namja ini. Keduanya merupakan murid-murid populer. Murid yang Luhan tak ingin membuat masalah dengan mereka.

"Baekhyun! Berhenti!" ujar namja manis satunya. Dia memiliki mata yang sangat besar dan bulat. Luhan menyukai mata itu. Namun tak suka tatapan tajamnya.

Namja imut itu berhenti tertawa. "Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ya! Namja cantik ini lucu!" ujarnya. "Nah, Luhannie, Byun Baekhyun imnida, bangapseumnida!" lanjutnya dan tersenyum manis. Namja itu berbadan pendek dan sangat imut. Luhan menyukai senyumnya.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida, bangapseumnida" kata namja bermata besar. Dia menatap Luhan dan memiringkan kepalanya. Luhan kini sadar, tatapannya adalah tatapan polos, bukan tatapan tajam.

"Nah, aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Karena kekasih kita sedang sibuk latihan-"

"Tu-tunggu. Apa maksudmu kekasih kita?" Luhan memotong omongan Baekhyun.

"Eeeh? Kau tak tahu?" Baekhyun menatap Luhan bingung dengan memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku kekasih Chanyeol!"

JDER!

"Aku kekasih Kai" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"EEH? Tapi kata Kai, kekasihnya itu D.O, salah satu namja famous itu" balas Luhan pada Kyungsoo.

"Luhannie, kau sekolah di sini sudah dua bulan. Dan kau belum tahu siapa itu D.O?" tanya Baekhyun sangsi.

"Kau D.O!?" Luhan terkejut menunjuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. (0_0)

"Anak-anak basket memiliki kekasih yang populer seperti mereka" kata Luhan sedih. Dia menghela napas kasar membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling pandang. "Sedangkan Sehun berpacaran denganku yang biasa-biasa saja ini!"

"Luhannie, kau itu populer!" seru Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Eeeh? Dari mana?" tanya Luhan tak percaya.

"Kami sih, tak mempedulikan itu. Begini, karena kita di posisi yang sama. Kami akan menemanimu. Kau pasti kesepian karena Sehun tak ada di sisimu 'kan? Makanya kami akan menemanimu" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Apa Sehun yang memintanya?" tanya Luhan berbinar. Berharap Sehun mengingat dan peka jika dirinya pasti kesepian.

"Bukan, tapi Kai" jawab Kyungsoo langsung memudarkan binar di mata Luhan.

"Begitu, ya?"

Flashback Of

...

Lampu-lampu jalan memenuhi taman itu. Membuat taman itu terlihat meriah. Namun tak banyak orang berada di taman itu. Hari sudah beranjak malam dan jam menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Luhan mencoba menghubungi Sehun namun nihil. Ponsel Sehun tak dapat dihubungi.

Luhan rasakan dadanya sakit. Tepat di ulu hatinya. Lalu dia terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Luhan membekap mulutnya dan merasakan sesuatu mengalir di tangannya. Cairan kental warna merah mengaliri tangannya. "Uhuuk! Ukh!"

Namja manis itu terjatuh dari kursinya dan memuntahkan cairan ke atas putihnya salju. Dia hanya dapat tersenyum miris melihat darah yang mengalir dari tangan dan bibirnya.

...

Flashback On

Days 59

Dia menatap pemuda tampan di sebelahnya. Dia tahu kalau Sehun sedang sibuk-sibuknya latihan demi pertandingannya seminggu lagi. Tapi Luhan juga ingin dapat perhatian Sehun. Dia tahu dia tak berhak. Karena Sehun tak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Tapi setidaknya Sehun tahu kalau dia kekasihnya.

"Sehunna" panggilnya membuat pemuda itu menghentikan gerakannya merapikan meja.

"Ada apa Luhannie? Aku harus ke tempat latihan setelah ini" sahut Sehun.

Luhan ingin sekali bisa membaca pikiran. Dia ingin membaca pikiran Sehun. Dia ingin tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan tentang dirinya, tentang sikapnya, tentang arti dirinya untuk Sehun. Dan, apakah dia berharga untuk Sehun. Tapi, nyatanya, dia bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi saja tak bisa. Apalagi membaca pikiran orang lain.

"Besok, pada malam natal, bisakah kita bertemu? Aku mohon. Sekali saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu. Merindukan berdua saja denganmu. Di taman biasa kita bertemu. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau datang" kata Luhan. Dia kemudian beranjak bangkit dan meninggalkan kelas.

Flashback Off

Luhan kemudian mengelap darahnya dengan saputangan dan tissue yang dibawanya. Dia kemudian membuang tissue-tissue itu di tempat sampah. Dia berdiri di dekat tempat sampah itu sambil memandangnya miris.

"Menyedihkan!" katanya. "Aku memang pantas mati."

Lalu dia melangkah ke toko kecil di sana bermaksud membeli minuman hangat dan menghilangkan bau amis bekas darahnya. Bau itu membuat Luhan mual. Dia kemudian membeli segelas Capuccino hangat dan kembali ke taman tadi.

Dia pikir dia akan kembali menunggu. Namun pemuda itu sudah duduk di bangku taman. Sambil membuang gelas Capuccino hangat yang sudah dia minum setengah, dia berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Pemuda yang memberinya semangat bertahan hidup, sekaligus menyerah pada kenyataan.

"Luhan" sapanya dan berdiri lalu mendekap Luhan erat. "Aku pikir kau telah pergi!"

'Aku memang akan pergi. Tapi tidak sebelum mengucapkan perpisahan padamu.'

"Aku 'kan, akan selalu menunggumu, Sehun-na!" sahut Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun. Dia merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari tubuh Sehun. Dia coba mengingat-ingat semua yang ada pada Sehun. Sebagai kenangan dan kekuatannya. Untuk yang terakhir.

"Haa~h, aku juga merindukanmu, Luhan. Tapi Chanyeol hyung tak memberi kelonggaran sama sekali" kata Sehun dan membawa Luhan duduk.

"Oh, ya, Sehun. Kuharap kau tak melupakan kesepakatan kita. Ku rasa kau bisa memutuskannya sekarang. Aku tidak mau membebanimu" sahut Luhan langsung.

Sehun menatap Luhan. Pemuda cantik itu tak menatapnya sama sekali. Sehun merasa Luhan berbeda hari ini. Seolah ada yang hilang. Namun dia acuh saja dan menatapi Luhan yang sedang mengamati bintang di langit.

"Aku akan mengatakannya ketika aku menang Pertandingan nanti! Kau harus datang ke pertandingan. Aku akan menyatakan sesuatu di sana." Sehun tersenyum pada Luhan. Namun pemuda China itu tak melihatnya karena tak menatap Sehun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun" kata Luhan. Kemudian dia menghadap Sehun yang hanya menatapnya. Pemuda itu terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tertahan. Luhan berharap sekali Sehun membalas pernyataannya. Namun dia harus menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat. Karena Sehun hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Apa kau ingin jalan-jalan?" tanya Sehun. Dia kemudian berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk Luhan.

Namja cantik itu balas tersenyum. Meskipun hatinya terasa sedih saat ini. Namun dia mencoba menikmati waktu dan detik-detik terakhirnya bersama pemuda yang dicintainya. Pemuda yang tak membalas pernyataan cintanya.

_**To Be Continued...**_

Author's Note :

Miaaan! Ini ngebut sumpah! Makanya jadi ancur begini. Ini Udah lanjuut! Dan sepertinya Chapter 3-4 akan tamaat. Jeng! Jeng! FF ini gak akan panjang-panjang (eeh?) mian kalau chapter ini sangat pendek. karena banyak halangan. gomapta atas review dan dukungannya! /tebar garem/

Review pleaaassseeeeeeee!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Romance & Angst/Hurt

Teen

Warning : Boys Love, Typo, Newbie Author, NO Genderswitch!

Don't Like? Don't Read!

Read and Review!

Enjoy!

_**Ichie Kurosaki presents**_

_**Seventy Days With You**_

Winter Season, December

Days 67

Pantulan bola yang melewati ring bergema di telinga Sehun. Dia lihat point dari klubnya yang berada di atas angin. Dia yakin timnya menang. Tak percuma Chen melatih mereka terus menerus. Dan ketatnya jadwal yang Chanyeol berikan. Dia perhatikan ke sekitar dan semua penonton.

Di mana Luhan-nya?

"SEHUN! FOKUS!" teriak Chanyeol membuatnya kembali memperhatikan permainan.

Namun itu tak menghentikannya mencari Luhan. Dan sepertinya Chen menyadarinya. Karena permainan mereka langsung turun. Ini permainan tim, dan Sehun mengacaukannya. Dia tak memperhatikan passing dari temannya yang membuat bola itu dengan mudah direbut.

Shooting yang dia coba diblock dan dribblenya dikacaukan. Maka Chen mengganti Sehun dengan anggota lainnya.

PRITT!

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu melangkah cepat ke bangku. Lalu menghela napas kasar. Dia merasa kalah. Dia? Kalah?

Mana janjimu pada Luhan? Lalu kemana Luhan yang harusnya datang ke pertandingannya? Ini sudah babak kedua!

"Kau kenapa Sehun? Kau tadi baik-baik saja?" tanya Chen yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namun Sehun hanya bungkam. Chen mengerti kalau Sehun adalah murid yang paling susah didekati dan diajak bicara.

"Opso" jawab Sehun tanpa menatapnya. Membuat Chen menghela napas pasrah.

"Aku juga sedang sedih hari ini. Kekasihku baru saja kembali ke Beijing tadi pagi. Padahal aku baru saja ingin melamarnya. Akhirnya kami jadi pacaran hubungan jarak jauh. Menyebalkan sekali."

Chen melirik Sehun untuk mengetahui apakah pemuda tampan itu memberikan reaksi. Namun pemuda itu hanya terus menunduk.

"Dia kembali ke Beijing, karena saudaranya ada yang kritis. Awalnya mereka pindah ke sini dua bulan lalu karena berpikir akan mendapatkan perawatan terbaik. Namun karena dia makin parah, akhirnya saudaranya yang kritis itu dibawa lagi ke Beijing. Semalam dia hampir mati. Aku tak tahu dia masih hidup atau tidak. Namun, katanya jantungnya telah berhenti pagi ini."

Hal itu membuat Sehun menoleh kaget. "Memangnya saudaranya itu terkena penyakit apa?"

"Dia mengalami kerusakan hati. Itu karena kecelakaan yang pernah dia alami. Hatinya mengalami luka saat kecelakaan itu dan tak sembuh meski sudah dioperasi. Dia kembali ke Beijing karena mendapat donor hati. Namun sepertinya terlambat. Dia 'kan sudah meninggal."

Ada denyutan yang membuat hati Sehun merasa perih. Dan itu membuatnya kembali menunduk. Tapi perih itu tak kunjung hilang. Seolah ingin menyadarkannya akan perasaan buruk yang akan mendatanginya. Dia pikir itu karena dia merasa kalah.

ΩΩΩ

Seoul Hospital Unit

Days 66

Mata bulat Kyungsoo menatap kosong lantai putih gading di bawahnya. Suara-suara yang ada di sekelilingnya tak dia tangkap. Padahal Baekhyun terus terisak di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak tahu kalau akan jadi seperti ini. Demi apa pun! Aku hanya memberinya susu coklat hangat! Dan dia... Astaga! Dia muntah darah!" racau Baekhyun.

Ini malam hari. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berada di lorong rumah sakit. Cukup ramai rumah lorong ini. Menunggu seseorang yang berada di UGD. Teman yang baru mereka kenal. Yang tanpa mengetahui langsung dekat seperti saudara.

Ini di rumah sakit. Ada orangtua Luhan, kakak sepupunya dan sahabatnya dari China. Lalu ada Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Terakhir, ada Luhan. Dia ada di dalam UGD. Dia hampir mati.

"Luhan gege! Hiks!" seorang namja berambut hitam, duduk di bangku panjang dengan seorang namja lainnya. Dia menangis sesenggukan di pelukan namja yang berambut coklat gelap dan berpipi chubby. Mata namja itu sudah sembab.

Keduanya baru saja datang. Mereka yang ditelepon Ibu Luhan, Yixing, segera menyusul kemari.

Ini sudah tiga jam mereka menunggui Luhan. Yang kekurangan darah. Yang mengalami pembengkakan di hatinya.

"Baby Panda!" seru seorang pemuda yang baru datang. Mengalihkan semua yang ada di sana. Termasuk Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu berambut pirang dan bertubuh tinggi. Dia memakai jas putih seperti seorang dokter pada umumnya.

"Kris gege!" seru namja yang tadi menangis di pelukan namja berpipi chubby. Dia segera berdiri dan memeluk pemuda pirang itu. Kris.

"Kris? Kau sedang apa di sini? Astaga! Apa kau datang langsung dari China!?" seru ayah Luhan. Dia yang tadinya merangkul istrinya, melangkah menghampiri Kris.

"Iya. Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin kemari sejak kemarin. Namun aku harus mengoperasi pasienku. Dan kalian harus segera ke Beijing sekarang juga. Ini demi Luhan! Aku mendapatkan donor hati!"

Semua yang ada di sana menjerit bahagia. Namun ada juga ketegangan. Joonmyeon segera memesan tiket untuk kepulangan mereka semua kembali ke Beijing. Tapi mereka harus menunggu sampai besok pagi.

Seseorang keluar dari UGD. Itu adalah dokter yang menangani Luhan. Total ada empat dokter di sana. Wajah dokter itu memucat dan terlihat sangat lelah. Semua yang ada segera berdiri menyambut dokter itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" tanya Yixing. Dia ada dalam rangkulan Joonmyeon. Berusaha mempertahankan keadaannya.

"Luhan harus segera mendapatkan donor hati. Dia sedang koma. Menurutku, dia bisa bertahan selama yang dia mampu. Tapi tak akan sampai sebulan dengan keadaan seperti ini," jawab dokter itu. Dia melirik pada Kris. "Dan perkiraan dokter Wu benar. Dia tak akan bertahan sampai tiga bulan sejak operasinya yang terakhir di Beijing. Dia butuh organ hati baru."

"Kami sudah mendapatkannya, dokter Jung. Makanya kami akan membawanya besok pagi kembali ke Beijing. Sudah cukup perawatan intensif di sini. Sangat membantu karena berhasil membantunya bertahan selama ini. Bahkan dia terlihat seperti orang sehat. Dia tak mungkin bertahan seperti ini di Beijing" sahut Kris.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mempersiapkan keberangkatannya besok ke Beijing. Jam berapa kalian pergi?" tanya dokter Jung. Dia kemudian agak menyingkir ketika beberapa perawat dan dokter keluar dari UGD.

"Kami berangkat jam sembilan pagi" jawab Joonmyeon.

Seoul Sport National Center

Days 67

"Iya, maaf, Jongdae-ya, aku sudah berangkat dan sedang ada di bandara. Maaf baru sempat menghubungimu. Kyunsoo dan Baekhyun saja belum menghubungi kekasih mereka masing-masing. Sudah ya, aku ma-MWO? OMONA! JANTUNGNYA BERHENT-

Tuuut... Tuuuut...Tuuuut... Tuuuut..."

Chen tertegun. Dia kemudian menatap layar ponselnya dengan terkejut. Adik Xiumin meninggal?

"Chen hyung! Ayo, pertandingan babak kedua sudah di mulai!" ajak Kai yang menyadarkan lamunannya. Kai melihat sekali pada ponselnya, bersamaan dengan Chanyeol. Kemudian keduanya menghela napas dan melempar ponsel itu. "Fighting, Kai!"

"Aja! Aja! Chanyeol!" seru Chanyeol sambil melangkah keluar ruangan. Chen hanya diam saat Kai berlari menyusul yang lain. Dia kemudian menghela napas kasar. Luhan, adik Xiumin, telah meninggal.

"Aku harus segera ke Beijing. Tapi sedang ada pertandingan Nasional begini. Kapan aku bisa ke pemakamannya?"

ΩΩΩ

"Dia tak menghubungiku sejak semalam. Kekasih macam apa dia?" Sehun menoleh pada Chanyeol yang mendesah kesal.

"Kyungsoo hyung juga! Apa mereka bersekongkol, ya?" ujar Kai. Dia melempar asal komik Sehun ke ranjang.

Saat ini Sehun menyadari bahwa juga terjadi hal yang sama pada Luhan. Lalu mereka bertiga terkejut saat mendengar ketukan ibunya. "Sehun-ah, ada D.O dan Baekhyun! Cepat keluar! Ada berita buruk!"

Ketiga pemuda itu saling pandang. Kemudian mereka melompat menuju pintu dan keluar. Di ruang tamu, ada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Keadaan keduanya tak bisa dikatakan baik. Wajah mereka pucat dan mata mereka sembab. Lalu kondisi mereka yang berantakan.

"Se-hiks! Sehun!" isak Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera menghampiri dan memeluknya.

"Baekki, tenanglah!"

"Sehun..." ujar Kyungsoo. Dia terus menunduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Kai langsung merangkulnya.

Sehun merasakan perasaan tadi pagi kembali lagi. Apalagi kedua namja ini terus memanggilnya. Namun dia tetap tidak bersuara dan hanya menatap. Dia menunggu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan. Namun Sehun tak bisa tidak merasakan perih yang datang dan bersarang di hatinya.

Kini Sehun merasakan sesak di dadanya. Padahal dia pikir dia tidak memiliki gangguan pernapasan.

"Luhan meninggal. Tadi pagi."

Sehun rasakan dia tidak bisa bernapas. Mungki juga tidak bisa hidup lagi.

ΩΩΩ

_**In that space where memories linger  
Still as warm on my fingertips  
You are here, here  
Your scent, your face**_

"Terima kasih, kalian baik sekali sampai mau mengantar kami ke bandara. Luhan pasti juga senang. Dia sudah lebih dulu di pesawat" ujar pemuda yang bermata panda. Di sampingnya berdiri dokter Kris.

Kedua namja di depannya saling pandang. "Tidak apa-apa. Kami memang baru mengenalnya. Tapi kami langsung dekat dan saling menyayangi" sahut Kyungsoo.

"Kalian bisa langsung kembali pulang. Kami tinggal berangkat. Sampai jumpa lagi ne? Oh, ya, ini nomer pon-"

"KRIS! LUHAN! DIA-DIA! JANTUNGNYA SUDAH BERHENTI!" jerit Xiumin. Keadaannya sungguh berantakan dan matanya sembab. Ada bekas aliran air mata di pipinya.

Sontak Tao langsung terkejut. Kris langsung berlari bersama Xiumin ke dalam pesawat. Tao menyerahkan sebuah buku dan surat pada Baekhyun.

"Itu dari Luhan, untuk kekasihnya, Sehun" ujarnya dan air mata mengalir deras dari mata pandanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa membeku. "Dia bilang aku harus menyerahkannya kalau dia sudah... hiks! Sudah meninggal..."

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan ledakan air mata mereka.

ΩΩΩ

_**Please, look at me, look at me, look at me  
I can feel you, like this, feel you, feel you  
Struggling to catch your expressions  
Struggling to catch your smiles**_

Days 70

Sehun tak pernah suka menunggu. Dia pikir menunggu itu membosankan. Menunggu itu membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga. Menunggu itu hal menyebalkan. Tapi dia selalu membuat Luhan menunggu.

Kini giliran dia yang menunggu. Menunggu kedatangan Luhan. Di taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu ini, Sehun duduk di tempat biasa Luhan duduk menunggunya.

_**You, who I struggled to understand  
In the place where we were together  
In the moment where I resembled you  
When it felt too good being soaked in the rain  
You are gone, gone**_

Ini jam delapan malam, di taman sepi di kota Seoul, hujan salju, dan Sehun duduk menunggu Luhan. Sudah lima jam sejak Sehun mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo.

"_**Luhan meninggal. Tadi pagi."**_

Sehun tak percaya. Karena dia dan Luhan sudah berjanji akan bertemu. Maka Sehun menunggunya di sini. Di taman ini. Taman tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Luhan dan Sehun selalu menepati janji. Tak perduli akan seterlambat apa mereka.

Maka Sehun yakin. Luhan pasti datang, dan dia akan menunggunya. Menunggu Luhan sampai pemuda itu datang.

_**How am I supposed to erase you alone and live  
In those moments where we once walked together  
Like that, the things we made beside each other  
Even the memories, even those regrets**_

Sehun tak menangis dan tak akan mau menangis. Dia hanya tak ingin mengakui Luhan sudah meninggal. Pemuda itu pasti bercanda. Pemuda itu pasti ingin membuat kejutan dan mengerjainya karena dia telah menyebalkan.

Lalu Sehun berdiri dan menyusuri langkahnya. Dia melangkah menuju rumah Luhan. Dia berharap menemukan pemuda itu sedang tertidur dan lupa ada janji bertemu dengannya. Sampai kakinya berhenti di depan rumah kekasihnya.

Rumah itu gelap dan tak ada cahaya. Rumah itu juga di gembok dan terlihat kosong. Ada plat kalau rumah itu di sewakan. Sehun malah tertawa kecil.

"Lelucon bodoh!"

_**Lingered there with me, missing you so much  
Please, look at me, look at me, look at me  
As ever, I can feel you, feel you, feel you**_

Sehun memukul-mukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Dia merasa tak bisa bernapas. Ada sesuatu yang menekannya sehingga ia merasa kehilangan udara. Lalu dia terengah-engah memburu oksigen. Dia tak bisa bernapas. Dia kehilangan udaranya.

"Luhan..."

Dan melintas bayangan Luhan ada di benaknya. Luhan yang tersenyum, tertawa, memohon dan menatapnya. Sehun merindukan itu karena sudah lama dia tak bersama Luhan. Dia sangat merindukan Luhan. Sampai mau mati rasanya.

_**Merely resembling your words  
Merely resembling your smiles  
Merely resembling you**_

Lalu Sehun berbalik lagi. Mungkin Luhan sudah datang dan menunggunya di taman. Maka Sehun berlari ke taman. Dia tak mau membuat Luhan menunggu. Hingga dia sampai ke taman itu lagi dan terengah-engah. Namun Luhan tak ada di sana.

"Lulu hyung... Kau di mana?"

**In the place where we were together  
In the moment where I resembled you  
When it felt too good being soaked in the rain  
You are gone, gone  
How am I supposed to erase you alone and live  
**_**When I miss you so much**_

"Hiks! Hyung! Mianhae hyung! Jebal! Jangan bercanda, hyung! Ini tidak lucu! Datanglah, hyung!" Sehun yang mulai frustasi dengan sesak di dadanya jatuh bersimpuh di atas tumpukan salju. Butiran-butiran salju berjatuhan membasahinya. Dia pukul-pukul dadanya sendiri dengan kepalan tangannya.

_**Your name, which I was barely allowed to speak, can't be erased  
My name, only used by you, is asleep here**_

"Hyung! Jeongmal saranghae hyung! Luhan! Nado saranghae!"

Sehun melabrak gundukan salju di depannya. Lalu dia menjerit. Jeritan pilu yang menyayat hati. Kemudian dia menunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Dia. Oh Sehun.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!"

Dan dia telah hancur.

"Aku mencintaimu, Luhan."

Ada tetesan air mata yang mengalir. Kini yang jatuh ke salju putih itu bukan darah merah. Melainkan air mata. Ada denyutan yang terasa mengerikan di dadanya. Dan lubang hitam menelannya. Lubang dari tempat Luhan bersemayam di hatinya.

Dia Oh Sehun. Menangis dalam diam. Yang lebih menyedihkan dari menangis kencang. Lalu dia berdiri dengan bergetar. Berdiri dengan kaki yang lemas dan terduduk di bangku itu lagi. Dan air mata terus mengalir dari mata seorang Oh Sehun. Dadanya terus terasa sesak dan pedih.

Oh Sehun yang telah hancur. Hancur karena kepergian Luhan. Yang terus disangkalnya.

_**In the place where we were together  
In those moments where we could've walked together  
I'm holding onto myself alone  
In this place, even our future, my wishes have stopped  
I'm standing here and you are gone**_

_**Gone-Jin**_

_**English Translation**_

**To be continued...**

**Review Answer :**

Wonhaesung Love : Ne, ini lanjut. Gomapta atas dukungannya. /nunduk/kejedot meja/

Park Haneul : sayang sekali cinta, kamu sudah menyimpulkan begitu! Tapi saya bukan orang yang mudah ditebak. Gyahahaha! Prolog dapat menyesatkan, nak! Tapi itu memang arwah luhan. (T^T) arwah gak bisa disentuuh. /tabok luhan/ditotok thehun/ gomapta dah ikutin cerita gaje iniii! /nangis bahagia/

Sjvixx : Yayaya! Nyesek dan saya tau itu. Kalo di ff banyak kan luhan menderita, kini sehun yang menderita dan GILAA! Hyahahaha! /tawa gak waras/awesomee/GEPLAKED/ thanks for review

Syuku : gomapta dah reviewww! /tebar garem/

Guest : yosh! Nih dah lanjoott! ^^ gomapta dah leview~! /tebar kembang/

**Author's Note :**

Annyeong Chinguuuuu! Tamat 'kan ceritanyaaaaaa... myeeaaaa!

Oh, ya, bakal ada lanjutannya. Tentang Sehun yang harus ngerelain Luhan. Dia bakal nunggu terus Luhan di situ soalnyaa. Kan kasian, jadi perjaka tuaa. =_=" ANDWAEE!

Akhirnya Luhan telah pergii... (TTATT)

Senengnya bisa nyiksa Luhan! (TAT) /plak/

Ichie bakal lanjutin ff ini. Nah, apa ada yang mau sekuel? Tapi maaf, untuk ff ini. Ichie gak bikin sekuel. Ichie hanya bikin lanjutan. /ngek!/

Review and Comment, nee! /tebar TOA/

Big thanks TO :

**Reviews for ****Uljima Chagiya**

joldyck

ShinJiWoo920202

Maple fujoshi2309

sjvixx

Syuku

kimyori95

.58

pinkupinku00

Su Hoo

Oh HunHan Zelus

Guest

Tanashiko Yui

Park Haneul

.58

EXO Cumi

Nedera

meliarisky7

Wonhaesung Love


End file.
